Aquaphobia
by AnthonyGrey
Summary: Water was always an enemy to Makoto. Sooner or later he would need to give or take compromises, but he's not the one to give up. Can he face his fear all by himself?


**A/N**: It's early in the morning (read, around 3 AM or something like that) When I decided to start this story. I'm slightly sleep deprived, but hey! To hell with that! I only read through the story twice so please, forgive me should I have any embarrassing mistakes!

Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKOTO!

* * *

It was but another normal day in Iwatobi High. The swimming club has a bit of a late practice, the regionals are coming and they have been trying hard to improve their time. Everyone seemed to be doing well, and Rei's finally gradually reduced his time, little by little. The club's on high spirits as practice was a success and they had plans of having dinner together; Makoto refrained on going with them as it was his duty as the club's president to put back all the props and clean the area.

As soon as the members bid their farewells, Makoto started to go to the inventory room and check if everything was in place.

"Let's see now…" was uttered as Makoto counted the kickboards in the room, "…12, 13, 14, 15! got that out of the list!"

Makoto continued to count the props while also making sure everyone has left the vicinity. He glanced at where Haruka, Nagisa and Rei left and he thought to himself that the coast is clear.

"Right, I think it's okay to do it now…"

Makoto started to undress; out of the other club members' knowledge he wore his swimwear under his pants.

_Talk about imitating Haru_, he lamented, smirking slightly.

"I'm going to do it today for sure!" his voice seemed to give him reassurance on whatever he's attempting to do.

It has been a while since he started doing this; Makoto has always had that fear of water lingering with him. _Sure_ it was gone when he was around his friends, but the thought of him swimming alone still terrified him.

Makoto walked to the side of the pool and dipped his feet into the water. A few deep breaths in and out, as he tried to calm himself down.

_Gah!_

He was unable to have that image of himself engulfed in the water, away. He was trying to claw his way around, but the water seemed to push him deeper and deeper to the abyss.

Cold sweat has now dripping out of his hands with deep and heavy breathing as accompaniment. His heart was beating fast, almost too fast; this was a matter of life or death to him.

"Makoto" An unfamiliar voice rang towards Makoto's ear.

Makoto quickly turned his head around to see that particular shade of sapphire of eyes he always saw.

"Haru…" Makoto retorted, "I thought you went out to have dinner with Nagi and Rei?"

"I refused; I said I was waiting for you to finish your duties" The onyx haired young man replied, "besides, I don't think I'd have a decent dinner if all I'm having is strawberry parfait and chocolate sundaes."

_Right… It was Nagisa who planned the dinner_, Makoto thought to himself, grinning lightly.

"What are you doing here, by the way? You're done with the club duties right?" A voice cuts through Makoto's line of thought.

At this point, Makoto has no choice but to explain what he's doing, "I… uh… I'm conquering my fears…"

Not quite the best start, but he explained it a little more, "I'm not like you, Haru, I've always been afraid of water. Every time I see a large body of water, there's this feeling I couldn't explain".

"…I know the details, you don't really need to continue if you don't want to talk about it" Haruka replied, then asks out of curiosity "but you were fine when you're swimming with us?"

"I am, but when I'm alone, it's all different, it's as if my body refused to just go inside the pool" Makoto stated his point, "that's why I do this when there's no one around".

Haruka stared at Makoto for a bit, he then replied "I'll be in the locker room if you need me" before walking towards the locker room, leaving Makoto and the pool to himself.

_Eh, he's the one reading my mind now?_ Makoto was taken aback for a moment before replying with a short "thank you".

After Haruka's taken his time and withdrawn to the locker room Makoto started to push himself slowly inside the pool. Strangely, the worries and the scares evade him this time. Though water is still slightly terrifying to him, he could feel that the small exchange between him and Haruka helped.

He was slowly submerging his chest inside the pool; the farthest he had ever done since he began starting this routine. He smirked for a bit before pushing the rest of his body down the pool.

_Maybe it's because Haru's here,_ he thought to himself, Haruka was indeed there, accompanying him, even when he's out of sight, he's present.

Makoto then proceeds to swim for a bit, motioning his hands to paddle moving him to the center of the pool slowly.

A push, after the next after another, it became a motion. He was carrying out the moves to a backstroke, which he has memorized with perfection.

It was strange; each and every paddle that he made calms him, as if he was soothed, even. Makoto then stopped in the center of the pool, perhaps it's because he has dictated the motion to his muscles? Perhaps it was only because of a reflex trigger?

Makoto stood for a bit and tried something he has not tried in several years now, breaststroke. He vaguely remembered that stroke; it was back when he was around 11 with his best friends in that small swimming club in the complex that he swam that way.

As his head went down to the water, he did not feel a single slight choke, as if water has calmed for him, _with_ him. He paddled his way towards the other end of the pool and then back to where he started.

He went several laps before his muscles have a brain on their own and started to crawl, he was now swimming freestyle.

It's odd, the freestyle, it made him calmer than any other strokes. It's as if water was not something to be afraid of; water is not an enemy. As he pushed onwards, he felt that the water supported his body, he floats on effortlessly.

It's as if, underwater, he's _free_.

_Haru, thanks_, he thought for a bit before continuing to swim again.

_Ah…_

He swam for a little more before the school sounded the bells, it was fifteen minutes to closing and Makoto needed a little shower and drying after the refreshing swim.

Makoto went out of the pool, and walked towards the locker room.

_I'm only able to do this because Haru's nearby_, he thought, _if Haru isn't here, I'd still be only sitting beside the pool_.

"Haru!" He called as he walked in the locker room, strangely Haruka was not present, "Haru?" he called again to no avail.

As he walked to get his change, Makoto noticed a letter pasted onto his locker.

It read:

_When you find this note, I've already left. I see you're enjoying your swim; I could not bring myself to call you out._

_You don't need me to be constantly beside you when you swim, nor do you need anyone for that matter. Water is only your enemy if you want it to be, think of that feeling you're experiencing today._

_However, if all else fails, just picture me sitting in the locker room waiting for you, if that's what makes you calm._

_Haruka_

Makoto read the note with disbelief; he had been swimming without anyone near him.

He had beaten his phobia.

He had finally beaten his fear of water.

Tears had almost flown out of his eyes before he smiled.

He folded that small piece of paper and tucked it inside his bag, he quickly took a shower and changed before he left the school with perhaps the biggest smile he has ever pulled out in his life.

* * *

**A/N: **...SINCE WHEN DO I START WRITING FLUFF? But that's that! Thank you for reading through the whole story, very much appreciated! That being said, if you could be so nice, you'd give me a review! :3

...Now please let me sleep in peace...

...also, the more I read, the more I wanted to make a Visual Novel out of it... I'd inform you guys on whether it is underway or not, if it does, I'll be sure to send the download link or anything to you guys!


End file.
